1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving method for the use by a driver, a driver, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A triple gate method is known as a method for driving a color display panel (e.g., JP-A-11-45072, JP-A-2002-333863, JP-A-9-199040). According to the triple gate method, display of one horizontal scan line is implemented by using a set of three gate lines corresponding to RGB. To the three gate lines, three gate driving terminals of a driver are connected. The driver performs RGB display by driving the three gate lines via the three gate driving terminals in each horizontal scan period.
According to known methods, when the above-described color display driver is used for driving a monochrome display panel, one gate line is driven by using one of the three gate driving terminals corresponding to RGB. In a monochrome display panel, one gate line corresponds to one horizontal scan line, and accordingly the maximum number of horizontal scan lines that can be driven is the same as in the case of driving a color display panel.
In this way, known methods have the problem that the size (i.e. the number of the horizontal scan lines) of a monochrome display panel that can be driven is at most the same as the size of a color display panel.